New Mobile Report Mobile Suit Gundam Neptunia Mk2
by HeeroUzuki
Summary: Takes place after New Mobile Report Mobile Suit Gundam Neptunia. The CPUs of Gamindustri have been captured, and it is up to the CPU candidates to rescue them, with the help of a certain Gundam pilot. With a new mission to accomplish, crazier new enemies to battle, and even more girls fighting for his affections, Heero is in for yet another wacky, and completely insane adventure.


Me: "Hello, good readers. Today is a very special day for me… it was on this day, December the 6th, that I published New Mobile Report Mobile Suit Gundam Neptunia, and it has quickly become a very popular story. And among some people, it is the best story they have read. In honor of this special day, I thought I would post the Prologue of the sequel. Keep in mind that it is just the Prologue for now, I want to work on the first one so that all of you; 1. Are not confused by the transition from the first story to the second, and 2. Know that I am not doing the same thing that happened with HDN and HDN Mk2." (Looks around IC) "…Since it would appear that the cast is unavailable right now, I guess I'll have to wrap up this segment of the IC." (Looks at readers) "HeeroUzuki, that's me, does not own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, Super Robot Wars, or anything related to any of these franchises. I do, however, own the idea of crossing over Mobile Suit Gundam with Hyperdimension Neptunia. Well, I think I'll leave now so you all can see the first update of the sequel to come. Enjoy!" (Leaves IC)

**Prologue: CPUs Captured and Heero… Defeated?!**

_AC 195, Near Abandoned Resource Satellite_

Four mobile suits were floating around outside of an asteroid that at one time was used to excavate rare minerals, and had clearly been converted into a small base for use by one person.

The first mobile suit was floating just outside of the hanger of the Resource Satellite, its blue and white frame was easy to see against the void of space, "I have checked the hanger area, but I have not found any trace of him, or his Gundam. Amuro, have you found anything?"

The individual known as Amuro was piloting a white mobile suit that was also painted a shade of blue borderline royal blue. The large mobile suit surveyed its surroundings, but saw nothing but more asteroids, "Nothing yet. Are we sure that he was here?"

Inside the Mobile Suit, one of the monitors displayed an image of a teenaged boy with long chestnut brown haired tied into a braid, "_Well, from what we've got this was the last place Heero was._"

Not far from the mobile suit Amuro was piloting, another mobile suit was scouting another area of the asteroid field that the four mobile suits were in. This mobile suit was smaller than the first two and had a skull and crossbones design located on its torso. The pilot inside of the mobile suit looked across the asteroid field, and he too found nothing, "Well, you might want to check your information again, I'm not seeing anything other than… well, rocks."

The fourth mobile suit was almost all white, safe for a few pieces of its armor that were painted blue. The mobile suit was looking down into the asteroid field from above, yet even though its view was not obscured by the large space rocks, neither it or its pilot could see what they had come to the asteroid field looking for, "Keep looking. He must have left some trace of his destination behind."

A large blue and white ship was floating above the asteroid field, its crew actively scanning for any trace of Heero or the Wing Zero's whereabouts, "Feldt, have you found anything?"

The pink haired girl now known as Feldt was looking down at the monitor in front of her, constantly typing away as the other crew members aboard the large ship, "No, nothing is showing up. As strange as this sounds, it's almost as if he just… disappeared after leaving this area. Should we search another area, Sumeragi?"

Sumeragi, the captain of the ship, looked out towards the vast asteroid field, "…How does an entire mobile suit just vanish? There isn't even an E-Reading…"

Multiple images invaded the monitors along the ship's bridge, all of which were presumably piloting a mobile suit considering that they were all strapped into a seat with a safety harness, "_We've check everywhere, but we can't find a trace besides what we've already found._"

"_Nothing over here, either. What now?_"

Sumeragi pinched her chin with her index finger and thumb, the search for Heero was not going the way they had planned, "…Setsuna, search the hanger one more time. Everyone else, return to the Ptolemaios."

Setsuna maneuvered his large mobile suit into the hanger located inside the Resource Satellite. Once his mobile suit had come to a stop against the wall, Setsuna jumped out from his mobile suit, the zero gravity of the hanger allowing him to float freely instead of being confined to walking, "…I may have over looked something."

The pilot removed his blue helmet, revealing his curly black hair and red eyes. Setsuna examined the hanger for fifteen minutes, not finding anything new within. Just when he was about to return to hid mobile suit, Setsuna's hand found a button hidden on the wall at the end of the walkway is was on. A concealed door opened that Setsuna had obviously not found during his first search of the hanger, "…Something pertaining to his whereabouts may be in here."

The Gundam Meister floated down the short hallway beyond the hidden door and came upon the room that Heero had clearly used as his bedroom. The room was relatively plain; consisting of a table in the center, one bed in the right corner, a bag containing a great deal of ammunition and ordinance, and a small chest of drawers that held some clothes.

On the wall opposite of the bed was a series of monitors, one of which had caught Setsuna's attention. It was the detection of the worm hole that Heero had gone to investigate. "…A wormhole? Is it possible that this is what caused his disappearance?"

The Gundam Meister sat down at the keyboard in front of the monitors and began to type on the keys, "Sumeragi, I found something that we missed during the initial sweep of the hanger. I'm sending the data over; it may tell us where Heero has gone."

Xxx

_20XX—, Gamindustri Graveyard_

The area was like a graveyard in every sense of the word; there were dark cloud hanging overhead in the red colored sky, strange objects were strewn around the area… there wasn't a spec of life growing on the ground.

The sound of clashing weapons broke the silence that otherwise dominated the Gamindustri Graveyard. Two individuals were locked in a heated battle; one of which was Neptune. The purple haired swordstress clashed with her opponent once, then a second time before jumping in the air to go after her, "Hyah!"

Neptune's opponent moved out of the way… the speed that she used to dodge Neptune's attack was greater than that of any opponent she had faced before. Ultimately, Neptune went right past her enemy since her attack failed to connect.

Noire was nearby and immediately went after the same person that Neptune had just tried to attack, "Hah!" With her large sword in hand, the white haired CPU attempted to hit her target while she wasn't focused on her. "Take that!"

All of Noire's attacks missed, her enemy was simply moving too fast for any of her attacks to connect. The CPU of Lastation was kicked in the back, as the person that both she and Neptune had been fighting had gotten behind her.

As soon as Noire was out of the way, Vert tried her hand at attacking the formidable enemy that neither Neptune nor Noire was successful in hitting, "Hah!" The green haired CPU used her drill lance as if it were a bladed weapon, followed by a lunging attack. "How's this?" Both her initial attack and the lunge after it failed to find their mark, the enemy was only visible as a pink blur as she dodged the attacks launched at her.

Neptune was breathing heavily, clearly growing tired from the battle she was fighting, "Huff… huff… I wish Histy hadn't sent Heero on all of those errands…" Noire and Vert were both struggling to catch their breath; even Blanc who was right behind the three was quite winded. It seemed that whoever it was that the four CPUs of Gamindustri were fighting was very strong, as none of their attacks were working.

"That's all?" The woman in front of the Console Patron Units was unimpressed by the lack of a challenge from the four goddesses. The woman had bright pink-neon colored hair, worn in pigtails with long spiked bangs framing her face. Her eyes were yellow, while her nails were a light pink color and her skin was a lilac-white color, which she complimented with purple makeup. The pink haired woman wore black armor type clothing with her outfit resembling a very revealing Bikini with straps located on the sides; in her hair she has spiked/webbed-styled pieces of armor on both pigtails, along with a halo-like ornament above her head. On both of her arms she has black armor resembling gloves that are fingerless and begin at her elbows, and her boots were also made of armor and begin at her knees. Her 'wings' were spiked segments attached to each other with pink "blades" on the bottom of each one, and for whatever reason she wore an eye patch over her right eye. Her outfit looked like some kind of twisted parody of the bodysuits that the CPUs wore.

Neptune tightened her grip on her futuristic katana, "Not yet." The CPU of Planeptune charged at the woman that the four hearts had been fighting, Neptune was not about to quit. "Haaaaah!"

To Neptune's surprise, the pink haired woman stopped her sword with only one hand. Neptune struggled to push her sword further, "Kgh, urgh…"

The scythe wielding woman wore a bored expression on her face, "Futile." In one fluid motion the pinked haired forced Neptune's sword back and kicked her in the stomach with a great amount of force, "Ahhh!"

"Hmph!" After forcing Neptune away, the woman swung her scythe and struck Noire, Blanc and Vert, effectively defeating the other three hearts. Blanc was lying on her stomach, lacking the strength to even get up on her knees, "Damn… if only Heero was here…"

Noire was only able to open one eye with what strength she had left, "…If Heero was here… this would have… been the other way around…"

Vert was in just as bad of shape as Noire and Blanc, barely having any strength left to talk, "While that… may be true… I wouldn't want to have… Heero taking care… of our problem…"

Neptune tried as hard as she could to get back up, but her numerous injuries and lack of strength was preventing her from doing so. There was one last person, a girl who had been at the battle who had stood off to the side.

The girl had bright purple hair with a pink tone that reached down to her knees with slightly lengthy bangs, her eyes were a bright blue, the irises of her eyes looked like power buttons. On the left side of her head was a white circular hairclip that was blue in the center and had three pointed segments that looked like they were supposed to be feathers. Her outfit resembled a white bathing suit with a revealing chest piece colored a bright lilac shade, her gloves and boots were a similar color.

The girl was on her knees, a fearful look on her face having watched the battle between the CPUs and the very powerful enemy they had been fighting and eventually lost to, "No way. Not even my sister and the other CPUs can stand up to her."

As the girl had been looking at the ground in disbelief, the woman who had defeated the four CPUs hovered over to her until she was right in front of her. She wielded her scythe in one hand, read to end the little girl before her.

The girl looked up in fear at the woman, "No…" She closed her eyes and pleaded to the woman in front of her. "Please stop this. If things go on like this, Gamindustri will be reduced to rubble."

The little girl's vision began to go white as the woman knocked her unconscious. Neptune shouted at the girl who had just been struck with the shaft of her enemy's scythe, "Nepgear!"

Neptune narrowed her eyes into a glare as she looked at the woman who had effortlessly defeated her and the other hearts, "You'll pay for that… once Heero gets here…"

The pink haired woman looked down at the defeated goddess, "…Who? Oh, you mean that boy." Reaching behind her back, the scythe wielding woman pulled out a small device seemingly out of nowhere, which began to project a rather large holographic screen despite its size. "…I guess I can let you see him one last time."

Noire lifted her head up to look at the woman and the screen that was projected in front of them, "What do you mean… 'see him one last time'…?"

No emotion seemed to register with the woman until now as her lips curved into an evil smile, "You are about to witness his last moments in this world."

Blanc snapped at the scythe wielding woman, not willing to believe her for a moment, "Idle threats… you damn bitch! There's… no way in hell… Heero would lose to you…!"

Vert was able to move her head enough to look at the individual who was making threats towards the Gundam pilot that was not present, "While I will not… use the same language as her… I will agree with what she said… Heero… isn't someone you can… expect to defeat so easily."

The screen began to show Heero walking along a dirt path. It looked as though Heero was on Lastation considering some of the buildings that could be seen in the background, "We'll see about that, now won't we?"

Xxx

Heero was returning to Planeptune from Lastation after running yet another errand for Histoire, "…I fail to see the meaning behind Histoire's requests."

As the Perfect Soldier continued to ponder the reasons for why Histoire was having him run her errands and side jobs, Heero felt that he was being watched. He came to a complete stop, narrowing his eyes as he surveyed his surroundings, "…Three of them."

Heero was soon surrounded by three individuals. The first was a big, black bulky armored like being with neon blue lining around every part of his... or its armor, as well as silver accessories and two big skulls located on the front and back of his armored skirt, and one more on his axe.

The second looked very much like a robot, and more than likely WAS a robot. His armor was multi-colored with a gold lion relief on the front of his torso, a pair of metal wings with gold stabilizers in the middle, two long metal objects that looked like cannon barrels, and a flaming sword in his right hand.

The third was a yellow armored like being resembling either a pig, or possibly a lizard with an enormous tongue like appendage. It also had a scaled tail, almost reminiscent to a snake's.

The black armored being looked over Heero's form, "So this is the guy we gotta kill, right? Let me at 'em! I'll eviscerate the bastard!"

Whipping his tongue around to and fro, the yellow being pulled a small device out from his mouth, "I've got a cheat code we can use on him that'll guarantee that he dies. What more could you ask for?!"

The black armored being readied his axe, "Hey, Brave! You better help out, or I'll tear you a new one!"

The multi-colored robot; Brave, just stood in place, "You do what you want, I'm not fighting."

"Are you going deaf? Didn't you hear what I said?!"

Brave remained defiant of the black moving armor, "You should know by now Judge, that I'm not going to fight someone who already has to fight against two other people. I'm sitting this one out."

Judge turned his attention to the yellow armored being, "Feh! Have it your way. Hey, fatass! Looks like it's just you and me against him!"

The yellow being grumbled something incoherent, "The names Trick! Get it through that thick plated head of yours!"

Heero saw that there was a rather high level is distrust among the three. Judge charged at the Gundam pilot with his axe overhead, "Get ready to die, asshole!"

Heero side stepped out of the way of the attack, an HDD disk materialized in front of him surrounded in binary code "I'll make this quick."

The Perfect Soldier was engulfed in a flash of light, once it subsided Heero was encased in the armor of the Exbein. Heero drew his beam saber and ran at Judge, dodging another attack before his saber struck the black armored being in the shoulder.

Heero looked out of the corner of his eye to see Trick running at him with the small device in hand, "All we got to do is hit him with the cheat code!"

Trick tossed the device into the air, which was caught by his tongue. The long slimy object darted at Heero, who jumped into the air to evade the attack and responded with a saber slash to Trick's back, followed by a shot from his handheld rifle.

Judge shook his armor plated head, seething with anger, "I'll destroy you, you bastard!"

Heero kept his focus on Jude and Trick, "You are welcome to try, however this battle will not end the way you think it will."

Xxx

Blanc smirked as she looked at the battle taking place over the holographic screen, "looks like... Heero is kicking the shit... out of your lackeys."

Noire spoke in a condescending tone of voice, "There's... no way Heero will lose to you."

Vert kept watching the screen, a small smile on her face despite her injuries, "It's like I told you... Heero won't be defeated... so easily."

Neptune could not hide the smile on her own face at seeing her loved one single handedly fighting off his assailants, "Heero... will win."

The pink haired woman was watching the battle intently, "I will admit, he is good. He would have put up more of a fight than the four of you."

The four hearts of Gamindustri returned their attention to the screen, confident that Heero would win against the three individuals who had come after him.

Xxx

The battle had been going o for roughly five minutes, and it was clear that Heero was winning. Both Judge and Trick were losing strength... and fast, "Hey fatass! What's the deal?! Why haven't you used that cheat code yet?!"

Trick was panting and wheezing from the fatigue that was building from the battle, "I have to hit him with it for it to work, bolts for brains!"

Heero did not know what they were talking about, and frankly, he didn't give a damn, "I'll finish this now. I have more important matters to attend to."

Trick was in a panic as the Perfect Soldier readied himself once mroe, "Why couldn't I be allowed to fight the CPUs along with Magic? It would have been a lot easier than this! By now, she's probably beaten them."

Heero had his attention fixed on Trick, his mentioning the CPUs of Gamindustri had gotten his undivided attention, "...Where are they?"

The yellow armored being flinched for a moment, "H-Huh?!"

"Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert... where are they?" Heero's tone of voice suggested that it was more of a demand than a question. "Either you tell me now, or I force the answer out of you."

Judge swung his axe and readied himself once again, "Like we'll tell you, ass!"

Heero prepared for round two of this one sided fight, "...So I force the answer out of you. So be it."

Heero charged at Judge, who in turn, charged at Heero. Trick saw an opening in where Heero was to focused on fighting Judge to block an attack, "Try and survive this!"

Trick's tongue lashed out once more with the device at its tip. This time, the device struck Heero on his right torso, causing a small stream of red binary code to run across his armor. The Gundam pilot forced Judge back and examined himself, then had the Exbein's AI run a diagnostic to see if there were any problems, "...No damage sustained. Looks like it was a bluff."

Judge looked over at Trick, "What gives?! I thought you said that cheat code would kill him! You said it was guaranteed, fatass!"

Trick looked down at the small device, "It should have worked by now."

The black armored being readied himself yet again, "Can't rely on you, worthless shit! I'll kill him myself!"

Heero readied himself once again for Judge, the thrusters along the Exbein's back flared a bright color, "I need to end this quickly, so that I may find Neptune and the others."

The Exbein sped towards Judge, beam saber at the ready. When both combatants were about to collide, Heero was struck by a wave of pain. Normally it would not have been a problem and he could simply have shrugged it off, however his body had also been paralyzed in that instant. With no means to defend himself or slow down, Heero took the full force from Judge's attack.

The Exbein had been sent crashing to the ground a fair distance away, spark were emitting from some of the damaged locations on the robot, "What... just happened?!" Heero looked at the HUD of the Exbein and saw that the robot had received crippling damage, and would not be able to continue the battle. "Switching tactics. I'll need to use another form to fight."

Heero reverted from the Exbein since it could not be used anymore. Heero reached for the disk that depicted the Wing Gundam, "I will need a more powerful weapon for this fight." Once again, Heero was engulfed in a bright light, however instead of the Wing Gundam Heero was encased in the armor of the Gundam Exia, which had been severely damaged during the battle against Arfoire. "What's going on?! This wasn't the disk I chose!"

The Exia definitely looked as if it had seen better days. The left arm was gone with only the shoulder remaining, which was covered by a tarp, the GN Sword had nicks and scratches on it and the tip had broken off, the right knee was exposed and so was the right optical sensor on the face plate was exposed.. rather, it had been replaced with make shift repairs.

As Heero was trying to figure out what had caused his mis-transformation, Judge sped towards him once again, "You're dead now!"

Heero could not revert now, as doing so would expose him to an attack. The Exia blocked the axe with its battered GN Sword, though Heero did not know how long the sword would hold. Judge kept pushing against the damaged sword blade, "Die! Die! DIE!"

The GN Sword finally gave under the stress induced by the axe and broke off, and Judge's axe sliced off the Exia's right arm, "Not yet! One more!" Judge used the moment from his swing to slice off whatever was left of the Exia's left arm.

Heero fell to the ground once again. Like the Exbein, Exia could no longer be used for battle, "...Could that cheat code they were talking about be the cause of this?"

The Perfect Soldier reverted from the Exia and searched through his HDD disks again, "Dammit! I've got to turn this around!" Finding the Wing Gundam's disk, Heero was engulfed in a flash of light for the third time since the battle started. This time, he was encased in the Gundam that he had selected. "Looks like it worked this time."

Judge was on the attack once again, his axe already primed and ready, "Just give up and die!"

Heero lifted the Buster Rifle and took aim at the black armored being, "Target... locked-on." The rifle began to charge energy, though when it reached maximum power not only did it not fire, but Heero had been forced out of his transformation. "Wha-"

A split second after reverting from the Wing Gundam, Heero was struck by an intense wave of pain. Judge's axe found its mark an hit the Perfect Soldier in the torso, leaving a large wound.

Heero was sent flying onto his back. Blood quickly began to seep out of what could easily be considered a fatal injury. Judge was clearly not finished, "I'll crush you till there's nothing left!"

Judge had swung his axe at Heero once more, though the attack connected with something other than Heero. The armored being looked down at who had stopped him, "The hell are you doing Brave?! Get out of my way!"

Brave had already been uncomfortable watching Heero fight such unfair odds, but he could not stand by and let Judge flatten him... not if he was already going to die. Brave force Judge back with his flaming sword, "You've done enough. If he really is going to die from the cheat code, then there's no reason for you to do this. A warrior such as he deserves a much more honorable death."

Judge grumbled for a moment before turning around, "Whatever. At least I got to kill someone." Brave, Judge ant Trick left the area, leaving Heero alone to die.

Xxx

The four hearts looked at the screen in horror and disbelief... Heero and been defeated. Blanc shook her head as she looked on, "This... this isn't happening... tell me this isn't happening..."

Vert could not believe what she was seeing either. Heero had faced seemingly impossible odds before, yet time and again he would over come the odds... and yet there he was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, "This can't be..."

Noire didn't want to believe what she was seeing, she didn't want to believe that Heero had not only been defeated, but was dying, "This... this has to be... some kind of trick! There's... there's no way Heero could lose...!"

Magic, as the woman was now known, had a noticeable smirk on her face... a very evil one at that, "...No matter how much you deny it, the truth will remain the same." The woman directed her attention to Neptune, who was the most horrified by what she was seeing. "Your precious human lover... and Lady Arfoire's greatest enemy... is now dead."

Neptune was silent. For her, time had stopped the moment Heero had hit the ground and did not get up. The goddess couldn't think... it looked as though she wasn't even breathing. One second passed... and then another... and another. Each second felt like an eternity.

A tear fell down the CPU's face a she watched the one she loved the most dying right in front of her eyes, even if it was on a screen, "No... Heero..."

It was not long before more tears began to cascade down Neptune's cheeks. Heero... her Destined Lover... the man cherished more than anything in the world... was gone. With what strength she had left, the goddess of Planeptune found herself screaming the name of her fallen lover, "HEERO!"

Xxx

Heero lay motionless on the ground, whatever this 'cheat code' was along with the injury he had received from Judge's axe had all but immobilized him and left him on the brink of death. Despite his current state, all Heero could think about were the four CPUs... specifically Neptune, "(I failed... to protect her...)"

As the Perfect Soldier was fading in and out of consciousness, he heard a familiar voice... two to be exact. Because of his weakened state, he was unable to make out everything they were saying, "...ro?! Hee...! Wh... to you...?!"

"Ple... ng on Heer... I'l... fix you... in no time...!"

It was difficult to make out what they were saying, but Heero knew WHO it was that was saying it, "(...Compa... and IF... why are they here?)"

Heero wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard Compa gasp as she looked at him, "Iff... look!"

"Wh... the hell's hap... to him...?!"

Was there something happening to Heero, and he was just unable to feel it because of the state he was in? The Gundam pilot succumbed to his injuries and closed his eyes, "(...It doesn't matter what has happened to me. I failed... to protect Neptune.)"

Xxx

Me: (Fuming) "Goddammit! Heero's knocked out, Neptune, Blanc, Noire, Vert and Nepgear have been captured, IF and Compa are too busy moving Heero, Histoire is busy doing her own thing, Red is nowhere to be found, and Nisa, Gust and 5pb are off doing who knows what! I was hoping that one of them would wrap up this chapter but-"

CFW Magic: (Enters ACCC) "Since those fools have been taken care of, I shall finish this chapter. In the name of Arfoire!"

Me: "Y-You?! How the hell did you get in here?!"

CFW Magic: (Points behind Author) "The back door was open."

Me: (Looks back at back door) "…I knew getting the Intro Corner and After Chapter Chat Corner remodeled was a bad idea! I couldn't explain why, but I always hated that back door."

CFW Magic: "Now then, like I was saying, I shall be the one to end this chapter. If you have any objections, you had better speak now."

Me: "I've got a shitload of objections to having you wrap up the chapter! The number one being that I normally have our cast of hero/heroines do it!"

CFW Magic: "That is the same as having no objections."

Me: "..." (Pulls remote out from behind back) "You know what? I'll just handle the rest myself." (Pushes big button on center of remote)

CFW Magic: (Gets flung out of ACCC by a large catapult) "I will returrrrrrrrrrrn…."

Me: "Don't even think about coming back!" (Looks at readers) "Well, what can I say other than read and review this first update for the sequel? I'm gonna go back to work on the first story, PM if you have any questions... or just want to say hi... or whatever. See you guys!" (Leaves ACCC)


End file.
